Fading Glory
by Silentunknown
Summary: Kagome Higarashi is a member of a band called Fading Glory. Their last album is coming out soon, but she can't find the right song to finish off their album. Then the past comes to the present. InuKag. Kagome 1st person.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I do not own Inuyasha or co. There may be a oocness of the characters, but I'll try to avoid that. The difficult one will be Kagome. The rating may go up later, not sure.

**Chapter One  
**  
I opened my eyes to see a dark room, blinked, and then yawned. Sitting up I glanced around and realized I was still at the music studio my group currently worked at, blank music sheets were before me and I sighed. I had been dreaming and there was a song, there was always a song in my dreams and the ones I managed to remember had been big hits. This particular dream and song had been haunting me for a month, ever since they set a deadline for my group's next album to be done. My group, Fading Glory, consisted of five people; Sango, Kouga, Miroku, Ayame, and I, Kagome Higarashi. It was a strange group, considering two of our members were wolf demons, one's ancestors were demon-slayers, and another came from a line of monks.

Neither Kouga nor Ayame would say their age, saying it really didn't matter for demons and humans really shouldn't be concerned about such a trifling matter where demons were concerned. Ayame fancied Kouga; Kouga fancied me. Sango, the descendant of demon-slayers, secretly fancied Miroku and I was the only one who knew about it. Unfortunately, Miroku fancied any beautiful woman and when he did show Sango attention he usually ended up groping her, which ended up with him having a red hand mark across his face. Kouga played the drums, Ayame played the keyboard, Miroku played bass, Sango and I played guitar and switched between who sang depending on the songs and our voice ranges. I was alto and she was more of a soprano, but there were almost always moments during the song when our voices synchronized and made the songs more perfect, if that were possible.

I turned on a light and stared at the music sheets once again, trying to think. I knew the song in my dreams was the one that would be perfect to tie off our album, but I just couldn't remember. All I remembered was that it was different from our usual material. It was sad, so sad I often woke up crying. I couldn't tell much, except that it was about a broken heart and in my dream the setting was sometime in the Feudal Ages.

I groaned and rubbed my forehead. Just one week left before I had to have this song done. I didn't always write the music, but this time it was my turn, and they all wanted me to write our last song. As sad as it was, this was definitely our last album. Many fans protested, but we all explained we had too much going on that we couldn't give as much attention to the group as we used to, we were all moving on as much as we hated it. Some of my fondest memories were with the group, really there weren't many outside of it.

Once the group broke up I was going to have a contract with a big music industry, but for the first few months I had to have music to present to them. I'd probably go back to the family shrine until I could really have a set plan. Besides, I'm sure my family missed me. It was hard to believe my little brother was in High School. My grandpa was getting old, but he still insisted on taking care of the shrine and my mom was as sweet as ever.

When I noticed the room was starting to lighten I looked towards the clock and realized it was already 6:30. Great, that was one day less that I had to work. Kouga and Sango kept telling me I was working too hard, but I had to get this song down. Maybe if I slept all day and had the song repeat over and over and over and over I would finally remember it when I woke up. Ha, yeah right. I tried already and it did not work.

Turning off the light I stood and went to the break room and to the fridge. I grabbed the half-gallon of milk before shutting the fridge and I then got a bowl, spoon, and a box of cheerios. Once I finished fixing my breakfast I sat down at the table and ate, wondering what time the others would get in today. It was Monday, I hadn't left since Friday, so they probably would arrive somewhere around noon. Hardly anyone ever used the studio on the weekends, but I was becoming desperate to get this song down. I'd probably go out somewhere that night to relax even if the only place I went to was a restaurant.

I heard the door open and blinked. Perhaps they were coming in early? I looked over and watched as Kouga stepped over to where there was more light. He didn't really seem that surprised that I was there and grunted quietly, "You didn't sleep much this weekend." I cringed inwardly; you couldn't hide a whole lot from a demon who wanted to date you. Really, it just equaled up to him knowing my personality and habits. "Hopefully you didn't forget about our appointment tonight at that club."

Oh no…. I had completely forgotten. The door opened again and the rest of the group walked in, though they paused at my guilty expression. They didn't ask because everything was fairly self-explanatory. Putting on a semi-cheery face I said, "Right so one, maybe two hours of practice and we're good to go for tonight!" They stared at me for a moment, before agreeing quietly. I couldn't accurately tell what they were thinking, but I'm sure it was somewhere along the lines of how stressed I was. I heard it that time in my voice so I sighed and sat down as they ate breakfast.

Later we practiced the songs for an hour and a half, everyone was making certain we could still play in accord. Despite not practicing for a week, I found I was still able to actually keep up and I hadn't forgotten anything either. When we finished I listened to the others talk for a while and then decided that maybe I just needed to get away from the city in general. There was a forest just outside the city; maybe going there would help. I told them where I was going, grabbed some blank sheets of music, a pencil, and left. Thirty minutes later I was walking through the forest, my car left in the parking lot of a building near the edge of the forest.

It was so much quieter in the forest. It was so much more… peaceful. Of course, not having to listen to the others nag at each other and me was kind of a relief too, even if I had been alone all weekend. I didn't realize I was singing softly to myself until I heard a twig snap somewhere to my right that seemed to break me out of my reverie. It was somewhat dark, so I had traveled farther than I had intended and on a subconscious level, I knew I had been going to a specific place, but I really didn't know where. Another twig snapped to my left and I looked in that direction. I saw a flash of red and a sliver of silver.

Blinking I shook my head and then kept walking forward, undaunted, unlike many others I knew. I began to actually think about what I had been singing softly and realized it was the song from my dreams. I focused on the words as I walked and I looked up when I noticed I was singing again. My eyes didn't meet the forest I had been expecting. For a moment my brown eyes connected with amber eyes and then they were gone. It seemed so familiar…. I recognized those eyes from my dreams that went along with the song. But a story in my history class sprang to mind too. It couldn't be….


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN:_** I do not own Inuyasha or co.

**Chapter Two  
**  
The next day I was back at the studio, going over the notes I had on the paper and what I had in my head. I wasn't sure why, but this song felt really special so it had to be perfect. The details had not been given to my group when I got back; I just told them I finally had the song down. They had been relieved, but I was curious. So when they all went home I pulled up my laptop and began to look for the story that I had heard when I was in the tenth grade.

The story had been about a hanyou and a priestess…. They fell in love with each other and they both helped protect a village that had existed somewhere not far from where my family's shrine currently stood. Things were fine and everyone was happy… until the priestess became fatally ill. The hanyou searched far and wide as fast as he could to find a cure, but none could be found. It is said that he then went insane with grief though she was not yet dead. In order to calm him and grant him eternal sleep to ease his soul the priestess pinned the hanyou to a tree with a sacred arrow, where he slept forever until nature claimed him. The priestess died almost immediately after she had pinned the hanyou to a tree. Their names were… Inuyasha and Kikyou.

Sighing I continued to look for more information on the hanyou, trying to see if there were any descriptions of him. I couldn't find anything about him for an hour, and then I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I jumped, not having heard anyone come back and looked up to see Kouga looking at my computer screen. Then he said something I had not expected. Instead of questioning me he said, "I knew him. We weren't on the best of terms and weren't exactly what you would call friends, but I do miss him sometimes. Why are you so interested in it all of a sudden anyway? You've been really secretive ever since you got back from the forest."

I hesitated about telling him the truth. I don't know why, but I wasn't honest with him. "I'm not sure. When I was walking the song came to my head and at the same time I remembered learning about this story. Suddenly… I just felt the need to know." I hoped he would buy it.

Kouga seemed to contemplate my answer and then nodded, "Alright. Because you're my friend… what do you want to know?"

"Everything you can tell me, including how he looked." I surprised myself by being so bold about my request, but I remained firm and Kouga simply nodded, then he took a seat and proceeded to tell me what he knew.

I couldn't believe it… The Inuyasha from the feudal era was the one I had seen in the forest. Had it been a ghost or did something finally wake him up after all this time? I felt a desire… a need to know why he was here now. I couldn't explain it and this… need scared me. When Kouga said he was leaving I was hit with a cold hard feeling in my stomach that I didn't want to be left alone. Five seconds passed where I didn't breathe and he was at the door. He was locking it behind him and when he was out of sight I started to breathe again. I locked the windows and other doors then, still not sure why. Being alone had never been a problem and suddenly, I was panicking at the mere thought of it.

Firmly I shook my head and sat down in front of the music again. I took two steadying breaths to calm myself and then looked down at the music and once again lost myself in fixing it to perfection. The song was heartbreaking, but soothing at the same time. For the nth time I began to quietly sing it.

I jerked awake when I heard the sound of a window breaking upstairs. I could hear someone coming in and I rushed for the door, but I turned with my back against the door when I heard them reach the foot of the stairs in about a second. I had stopped because only a person with demon ancestry could move that quickly, so I didn't have a chance of getting away if they really wanted to catch me. I saw what I expected. Amber eyes, silver hair, red clothes… Inuyasha.

Time stood still as my breath caught in my throat and my body froze at the sight of him. Why did I suddenly feel so guilty? I didn't know him and yet…. _Don't fool yourself. You just feel like you know him because of Kouga and that story. You don't really know anything about him. _Yes, it was true. I didn't, all I knew was things I had heard about from another person's point of view. He began to walk towards me, and my predicament didn't change. He was saying something about how I looked like her but wasn't, though he wasn't talking to me and it was probably a good thing.

I was going to pass out. He was coming closer, I still couldn't breathe, my vision was starting to black out, and my thoughts were getting fuzzy. I could only remember one other time when I passed out, and it was because of a wound I had received to my head, not because I saw someone. My eyes fluttered. I felt myself falling, and then all I knew was darkness.


End file.
